


A reptilian romance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nobody would ever think The Chamber of Secrets would be the perfect location for a date, but Nagini and Salazar Slytherin think otherwise.





	A reptilian romance

Our story begins in an empty Chamber of Secrets where Nagini, Lord Voldemort's pet snake and Salazar Slytherin, one of Hogwarts 4 founders are having a date. (The dialogue is all in parseltongue).

Salazar smiled. "I see you're enjoying the dormouse I captured and killed for you, Gini."

Nagini hissed. "You know it's my favourite type of rodent, my dear Sal."

Salazar replied, "That I do, that's why I searched everywhere for one."

Nagini beamed, "As thoughtful as always."

Salazar grinned. "To think that a basilisk used to live in this very chamber, I can almost smell her."

Nagini demanded to know, "How do you know it was a girl?"

Salazar smirked. "Jealous, are you? No need to be jealous, she's dead and you're not."

Nagini stated, "Very good point, but I wasn't jealous of a dead basilisk."

Salazar smiled. "Sure you weren't."


End file.
